Musa and Riven's Journey
by PrincessMusa4ever
Summary: Full summary inside. I really hope you like this story, it's the first one I've ever wrote. I wrote it last summer and at that time just didn't have an account. I know it ma suck at parts but I really hope you guys will enjoy it either way. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Did you ever think that your one of your best friends in the whole world had the strongest power in the world when really it was you? Well that's what happened to a fairy at Alfea. She couldn't understand why she was the strongest fairy but accepted and trained hard. But when her relationship with her boyfriend is put to the test, she runs away and hopes to never be found. But when two enemies team up to turn her evil and try to take over the universe, can her friends and her boyfriend save her?**_

Chapter 1: Fresh Starts

**Musa's POV**

"It's so great to be back at Alfea" thought I. I spent my summer with my dad going on tours throughout the realms.

"I guess I better start unpacking until everyone's here." I thought.

Musa just finished unpacking and organizing when she heard the rest of the girls.

"… and Brandon took me to this really cool café and MUSA!" Stella yelled.

She ran over to me and squeezed the life outta me.

"Stel, I can't breathe." I chocked out.

"Sorry!"

"Hey Musa!" everyone else chorused.

"Hey guys!"

I helped the girls unpack and then we sat in the living room talking about our summers.

"So are you girls ready for the back to school dance tomorrow?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah! While you guys spent the summer with your boyfriends, I was stuck going on tour with my dad so I couldn't spend time with Riven."

"Then let's go shopping and get the perfect dress so Riven will notice you!"

"Stella, sweetie, I think Musa should try to do this on her own." Flora said.

"No Flo, its fine. Really." I said.

"Then let's go for pizza and then go shopping." Bloom said.

**Riven's POV**

"I can't wait for the dance tomorrow." I said.

I've been waiting for it so he could see my girlfriend, Musa again.

"Chill out man. Tomorrow isn't far away." Nabu said.

"I know but, I haven't seen her since the last day of school. This is like so important for me. I can finally give Musa this gift I got her."

"And what would that be" he asked teasingly.

"This necklace that has a picture of us together." "

She'll love it for sure."

"Ya think"

"Definetly" He thanked him and went to bed, since it was late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dooms Day

**Musa's POV**

Waking up feeling crappy was usual, but waking up excited wasn't. In fact it was rare when I woke up excited. The whole day passed within one hour. Or, at least it seemed like that. I just got done when I saw the rest of the girls.

"Girls, you look amazing! I don't even know if the boys are gonna be able to say a thing when they see you!"

Flora was wearing a sleeveless soft pink dress that went to the floor. It was decorated with red roses on them. Her light brown hair was curled so it appeared shorter than it really was. She was wearing pink heels that were 1 inch high. Layla was wearing a strapless dress that had two shades of green mixed together. It went down to her knees. Her hair was how she normally has it and wore green heels that were 1 ½ inches high. Tecna was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that went to down to just 2 inches below the knee. Her dress was a light purple and had a dark purple jacket over it. Her heels were ½ inches high. Stella was wearing a bright yellow ball gown with the same color of yellow heels that were 2 inches high. Her dress had sparkles all over and her hair was down in curls. Bloom was wearing a dark blue ball gown that she got from Sparx. Her heels were Midnight blue and 1 inch high. Her dress had sparkles bunched together at the top that separate to the bottom of her dress. Her hair was down and perfectly straight.

"Musa, Riven's gonna drool when he sees you." Layla said.

"You think?"

I was wearing a velvet red dress that went down to the floor. There was a small cut at the bottom on the left side. My heels were velvet red as well and were 1 ½ inches high. My hair was perfectly straight and ended at my knees. My dress had sparkles shaped like music notes all over and sparkled every time I moved.

"Thanks! Let's go. I bet the boys are waiting for us!"

**Riven's POV**

We were waiting for the Winx to get here.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked.

"Chill out dude." Sky said.

When they came down I was amazed. Musa looked the best out of them all. Each of them went to their boyfriends. When she came to me, I didn't know what to say.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Wanna dance?"

"Sure"

We danced for a while and then went outside for a break.

"Musa?"

"Yeah Riv?"

"I want you to have this. So that way you'll always have me with you." The locket had **M+R Forever** written in sparkling red rubies.

"Open it up" Inside the locket, was a picture of us at the last dance.

"Riven, it's amazing."

"Glad you like. Let me help you put it on" She looked like an angel with the necklace on.

"Let's get back to the party."

**Musa's POV**

We danced and danced. It was the best night ever. At least for the moment. Rumbling came and everybody but the girls and I collapsed.

"RIVEN!" "Musa, what's happening?" Bloom yelled. "I don't know!" And then, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where am I and What happened

**Riven's POV**

I woke up feeling really bad. Something happened. I knew that because the place was destroyed and Musa was missing.

"Musa? Musa! MUSA! MUSA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled and yelled but there was no response.

The other guys did the same but no answer came to them either.

"I don't know what happened but I will find Musa, no matter what." I growled.

**Musa's POV**

I woke up in a smelly cell in my regular clothes.

"What…?" I thought. Last I remember was that I got this amazing necklace from Riven and we were dancing. Then there was rumbling and everyone collapsed and then I blacked out. Where am I and what happened. What am I doing here? Just then, one of the servants or guards came by with food.

"Here"

"Where am I?"

"In a cell. How do you remember who you are?"

"Who doesn't know who they are?"

"Tell the master her memories haven't been wiped."

"WHAT!?"

"See ya soon"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Wait, what about the other girls! Did their memories get wiped already? Where are the guys?

"Come on sweetheart, time for you to forget everything."

"No"

But the guards still grabbed me and took me from my cell. I saw the other girl's unconsciousness in their cells. I screamed for them to wake up but couldn't. Then they put me in this chair. And the last thing I saw was a bright, white light.

**Riven's POV**

"Timmy, did you find them yet?"

"No Riven. Chill out. We'll find them."

"I hope we aren't too late to save them."

I've been asking for the past hour because I'm worried like crazy about Musa. Where is she? What happened at the dance? Why don't I remember anything? I hope to get answers soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Big Rescue

**Musa's POV**

Who am I? The midnight black/blue haired one asked. Where am I? Why don't I know who I am or how I got here? I may never find the answers but I just had the best dream ever. I was with this amazing guy with magenta spiked hair. He spun me around and lifted me off my feet. I wanted to be in his arms forever. I wish I never woke up.

"Here. Eat."

"I'd rather die than eat whatever this is."

"Fine don't eat."

"Fine. I won't."

"You'll be getting new cell mates."

"Whatever" I didn't care. All I wanted was to get out of here.

**Riven's POV**

"I found them! Everybody up!"

"Timmy?"

"Where are they Timmy?" Helia asked.

"In Rome. Their trapped underneath the old coliseum."

"Then hurry up everyone. Let's go get them."

They sped toward Magix as quickly as possible, not wasting any time at all.

"Where to?"the machine asked.

"Rome, Italy, Earth Please."

"Have a Nice Day." Yeah, if we can find them.

**Musa's POV**

I was so bored. So I did the only thing I could do: sing.

**Crazier by Taylor Swift**

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

The guards came in with my new cell buddies but I didn't hear them come in. So I kept singing.

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

"Wow, you're amazing!" said the blond, brunettes; pink/purple headed and red headed ones said.

"Thanks but, who are you?"

"I don't know"

"Neither do I!"

"Same here" the rest of us shouted.

"Why don't we know who we are?" Just as the girl with pink/purple hair was about to say something… "Knock, knock!"

"Yay, you're real!" shouted the blond one.

"Timmy, what's wrong with them?"

"Their memories were wiped."

The boys told us our names one by one. The blond was Stella, princess of Solaria. The light brunette was Flora, princess of Linphea. The red head was Bloom, last princess of Sparx. The pink/purple headed one was Tecna, princess of Zenith. The dark brunette was Layla, princess of Tides. And I, the royal blue one was Musa, princess of the Harmonic Nebula.

"Who are you guys?"

The blond guy was Sky, prince of Eraklion. The brunette was Brandon, Sky's squire. The one with braids was Nabu, prince of Tides. The light blue haired one was named Helia. The orange headed one was Timmy. And the last one, the magenta spike hair guy was Riven. With that said, our memories came back!

"Riven!"

**Riven's POV**

"Riven!" Musa yelled. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad we found you guys."

"I'm glad you found us! The jerk that took us wanted to marry me. I couldn't stop it. You guys came just in time. He was going to make me marry him in 10 minutes. They just got back with the dress."

"Well, let's get out of here before they attack us."

Musa was limping when she was walking. She looked like she was in great pain.

"Musa, what happened?"

"I fought off some of the guards. They all had weapons. I still won, and I haven't eaten anything n day too." Musa said. We landed in Magix and went to the infirmary.

"How is she?" Ofelia, the nurse/doctor came in.

"How is she, Ofelia?"

"Not good. She went into a coma. It's a good thing you rescued her when you did. If you didn't, her wounds would have gotten worse and she could've died."

"I'm glad I got there in time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wake and Surprise Visit

**Riven's POV**

She hasn't even moved. It's been 3 weeks since she's been in a coma. I wish she would just wake up. I've been trying every day.

"Muse, come back to me. I need you. The guys are even making fun of me because I've been so moody without you here. Come back to me, please." I whispered.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Muse!" I gave her a deep kiss. It only lasted 5 seconds because she was in bad condition.

"You scared me to death, Muse!"

"Well, I did what I had to do to get away from those creeps, Riv."

"I'm so glad you're awake.'

**Musa's POV**

"I'm glad too."

I then realized my necklace was missing.

"My necklace!"

"Don't worry, I found it on the ground when you went into a coma."

"Thank you"

I had everything that I wanted. But just when I thought my day wouldn't get worse.

"Puppy dog, time to come back."

"I'll never go back to you!"

"Fine. I'll just destroy the one you love then!" Darcy yelled.

"Heel Of Oblivion!"

"Winx, Believix!"

"Sonic Boom!" I hit Darcy pretty hard, but I was hit directly and was seriously wounded.

Thankfully, Riven was underneath me and caught me before I hit the ground. Then Icy appeared.

"Having problems? I would love to enjoy helping!"

"Knock yourself out!" Darcy hissed.

"Ice Coffin!"

"NOOO!" and then it happened. I transformed into something completely different. I had a new outfit and powers. My outfit was a soft red and soft pink shirt with a velvet red mini skirt and knee high red boots. My hair was down and I had these shiny, sparkly wings. I used the last of my power to send them flying.

"Darcy, we found what LD wanted us to find. Let's go bring him the news." And then I fell again and blacked out for the 3rd time.

**Icy's POV**

"Hey LD!"

"Witches, what took you so long?"

"Darcy took a hard hit."

"At least it wasn't as hard as what that pesky pixie got."

"LD, it's her. She is the keeper of the 9 crystals"

"Now that we know who has its power, we just need her to join our side."

"But how?" Stormy asked.

"By getting more recruits. Just one powerful person and we're good." "I think I can help with that." A new voice said. "And who are you?" Lord Darkar asked. "My name is Valtor and I would just love to help you." "A new alliance is formed. We must speak in private now. Witches, leave us." "Sure LD." Icy replied coldly.

**Valtor's POV**

"We need to make those witches of yours combine their power."

"What will that do for us?"

"If they combine their power and make a person, that person will have their powers, and we could add some of ours to make it even stronger."

"Not a bad idea. Witches!"

"Yeah LD" Stormy said.

"Combine your powers. All three of you. You will make a person that'll destroy Musa so much; she'll join us to save her friends." And then, the creation was formed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth Revealed

**Musa's POV**

"MUSA!"

"MUSA!"

"MUSA!"

"MUSA!"

"MUSA!" I heard all these voices around me. I didn't know where I was so I opened my eyes.

"Musa! Thank god you're alright!"

"What happened?"

"Icy and Darcy attacked. You transformed into something else. You blasted them all the way to Cloud Tower."

Cloud Tower is the school for witches. The Trix went there before they were expelled. But What did I transform into and why?

"Where's Mrs.F?"

"In her office but why?"

"I need to get some answers. I'll be right back."

"Let Riven go with you. To make sure you get there alright."

"No Bloom, I'm fine. Really."

And then I just left. The walk was short. When I got there, her door was open.

"Come in Musa." I went and took a seat. "Mrs. F, what happened to me out there?"

"Something that could be dangerous. You know the story of the 9 crystals, right?"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't"

"We found the keeper of them."

"Who?"

"You, Musa."

"WHAT?"

"The way you reacted to Icy's spell triggered your transformation. You always had the power, but you never knew and never triggered the transformation."

"So, now what?"

"You can't go to evil. You have the strongest power in the universe and you must train harder then anyone's ever trained."

"Ok. I'll do it."

"You will have Riven teach you hand combat and Mrs. Griffin will send books for you to study witchcraft. You have to learn as much as possible so you will understand."

"Thank you, Mrs. F. I'll see ya later!" "Bye Musa." I ran to my friends and told them everything.

**Riven's POV**

"So now Riv has to teach me hand to hand combat and Mrs. Griffin has to send me books about witchcraft so I'll know as much as possible. You don't mind teaching me hand to hand combat do you Riv?"

"Course not baby."

I gave her a small kiss on the forehead. I mean at first Sky was dating the most powerful fairy ever but not anymore. I'm dating the strongest fairy and she is the world to me. Then everyone collapsed and then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprise Attack and Surprise Visit 2

**Musa's POV**

I woke up in a cave with a woman floating in the air.

"Who are you and what do you want!"

"I want your powers pixie!"

"Winx Believix!" Bloom shouted.

"Power of the 9 Crystals!" then I transformed into the same outfit I did early that day.

We all blasted the woman but she never fell.

"I, Tuneful, will never fall! Surrender Musa or your friends die!"

"You'll never win and you'll never kill my friends!"

"Really?"

She flashed a ball of darkness at Stella.

"NO!" I tried to fly over to her but Tuneful kept blasting me. She didn't stop until I hit the cement wall so hard.

"So, who wants to die first?"

**Riven's POV**

"MUSA!"

She hit that wall so hard. She was terribly bloody all over.

"So, who wants to die first?" Tuneful asked.

Tuneful started laughing and said "No volunteers? Well, let's have the princess decide!"

"I CHOOSE NONE!"

"Oh well, I'll choose all at once!" and then, there was only darkness.

**Musa's POV**

I was beaten up really bad. I watched her kill them all. I ran to Flora. I was shaking her but she didn't move. I ran to everyone but they wouldn't move a muscle. I ran to Riven.

"Riven! RIVEN! Come back to me, please!" I cried out loud.

I started sobbing while Tuneful disappeared laughing. When a bright light came, I was scared.

"Musa darling, it's so good to see you again."

"M…Mom?" I said stumbling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Way to Save Them

**Musa's POV**

"M…Mom?"

I couldn't believe it. I was actually seeing my mom. She looked amazing.

"Musa, I am here because you are hurt. I should've known that this creature would be created."

"Wait, you said created. So Tuneful isn't a real person?"

"No. She was created to steer you to the evil side and you would destroy the universe."

"But how do I know it's fully true? I mean I trust you mom but, I just need to be sure."

"Watch closely and you will see."

And I did what she said. I saw what happened. Why the Trix attacked me, what they were doing there, and why Tuneful wanted my power.

"But what are you doing here mom? Aren't you dead?"

"When I died, I became one of the 7 fairies of time. I can take you back in time so your friends will be safe, but you must give up something valuable to you."

"If it means I can save them, I'll do it."

"The price you must pay is that their memories of you will be gone. No one but your family would know you. That is what you must give up. Are you willing to do that?"

I thought about it. I would rather see them alive and not know me then see them dead.

"I'll do it. I'll pay the price."

"Very well. I'm so proud of you Musa. Use your power wisely." Then, a bright light came. We were back at the school in our casual clothes.

"Riven!" I ran and jumped onto him. He kissed me for only 2 seconds and I pulled apart.

"Goodbye. I love you." Then I disappeared.

**Riven's POV**

I had no idea what was happening until Musa jumped on me. She gave me a sweet kiss that was too short. The first and last words she said was "Goodbye. I love you." I yelled

"Musa!" Then I heard soft thuds on the ground. Everyone fell and then, I did as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Life

**Musa's POV**

I was transported to the front of the castle in the Harmonic Nebula. My father ran out and found me. He called all of the healers, maids, everyone to come and help his daughter. After I was cleaned up and healed, I hung out in my room. That day at dinner, my father brought up something I didn't want to talk about.

"Musa, why didn't you want to go to the Alfea School for fairies?"

"I thought it would be best to learn at home because I'm surrounded by what my powers are based on." "I see."

**Riven's POV**

Ugh. I woke up to see that I was in my dorm room in RF. How did I get here? I don't remember going to sleep. I looked over at my roommate Helia, who also was confused.

"Hey Helia, do you remember anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"No. Let's go ask the other guys."

**Musa's POV**

I spent most of my time with my horse Hip. I would ride her so I could get away from my dad and would talk to the guards about the Winx Club. Everything was going fine until her dad asked how she knew so much about the Winx Club. I learned about them through technology. They had blogs that only royalty could look at that told you all about them but they deleted those 2 months ago. I'm gonna go ride Hip now. And when I thought life couldn't get worse, it did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Who Are You?

**Musa's POV**

**After three whole months, Tuneful found her. She knew she was in the Harmonic Nebula but she had to recharge you would say so she could have strong attacks. After 3 months, it seemed like the right time to attack Musa. She decides to strike her father to make her show.**

"Daddy! Are you ok?"

"I'm Fine Musa but what about you? Why is she after you?"

"Look, the real reason on how I know the Winx is because I was once part of the group. Then Tuneful attacked us and mom appeared as a fairy of time. She brought us back and erased me out of everyone's minds except for family so that way they would be alive. Now I have to go so you won't get hurt anymore."

"Ok Musa. Just be safe."

"Ahh. Saying your goodbyes now are you? How cute princess!" Tuneful screamed.

"Winx Believix!" I watched my dad's face change when he saw that because only the Winx Club has gotten to the Believix stage.

"Speedix!"

When my wings changed to my speed wings, I took off as soon as they came on. She through electricity balls at me and had beaten me up pretty bad. I knew there was only one way to escape was my Zoomix wings.

"Winx Zoomix!" Once they appeared she transported herself to the only place she could think of.

**Riven's POV**

The guys and I took the Winx to Magix. I just had one of the most boring moments in my life just because I don't have a girlfriend. Was the first one back because I have this strong feeling for speed. I parked my leva-bike on one of the pink Alfea walls. I just stood there until I saw her. This beautiful girl just appeared. She had blue-black hair and creamy pearl skin. Her clothes were tore and there was a lot of blood loss. She caught a tree to help keep her balance but collapsed. Like a hero, I ran over to her and scooped her up. I whispered to her

"You'll be ok. I got ya now. Your gonna be just fine."

"Riven…" and then she went out of it. But how does she know my name? Who is she? Do I know her from somewhere? When the others got here I was in front of the Alfea steps. I ran to the infirmary to get her there.

**At the Dorm Rooms in Red Fountain**

"Riven, who was that girl back there?" Sky asked.

He asked that because I've been pacing back and forth since we got back.

"I don't know to be honest. I feel like I should know her but I just don't. When I picked her up I got this memory of her singing and dancing and laughing. But that's all I got."

"How bout we go back tomorrow and ask her?" Brandon suggested.

"Yeah Riven. Layla even feels like she knows her. I bet the other girls got that feeling or something." Nabu said.

"I hope your right." And then, I just hopped for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Friends Again?

**Musa's POV**

I woke up to the heavy smell of Stella's perfume. It was really sweet and WAIT! Stella's Perfume? Where am I? I opened my eyes to see Flora and Bloom putting a wet towel on my head.

"It's ok sweetie, you're safe now."

"Thanks Flora. Thanks Bloom." Then, Stella stared at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know our Flora and Bloom's name?" I had no idea what to say.

Then I said "I heard about you through technology and posters."

"Yeah Stella, it's ok."

"Yeah Stel."

Then I thought, crap. Now I look suspicious. They tried to get all around me trying to make sure I'm ok but I couldn't take it.

So I fought my way out and yell "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran out went to a random room in there and locked myself in. They tried to get in but I put a spell that only someone without powers besides me can open the door. So I heard them call the guys and then, I broke down. They heard me cry and they were upset because they couldn't do anything.

**Riven's POV**

"What do you mean she locked herself in there and won't let anyone in?"

I got mad beyond anything for no real reason.

"That's exactly what she did. She put a spell on the lock that we can't undo. Only a non-magical person can pick the lock open."

With that said, I got the things I needed and picked the lock open. I saw her crying. Is she crying because she saw me?

"Oh dear, Musa. How could I forget you! I had bad manners trying to forget you!"

"What are you talking about Tune?"

"That's my bounded fairy! Someone put a spell up to make us forget her!"

"Thanks for remembering me Tune." The girl, Musa said.

"Musa, right?" Flora asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sweetie, come on let's get you something to eat."

**Musa's POV**

I felt like someone was watching me while I was eating. We went shopping afterward and I felt like I was back with the group. When we went to get pizza, Stella brings up on how I know their nicknames.

"So, how did you know my nickname was Stel?"

"Stella, I heard your nickname when I somewhat flew hear so that's how I know."

I hated lying but I had to so they wouldn't know that I know way more than that about them. After pizza, we went back to Alfea and I was in the back. And then, the sky went black. The pixies went to see what's going on and then **she** showed up.

"Tuneful. I thought you would never show."

"Look! The little princess is finally thinking! How sweet. Ready to give up the 9 Crystals?"

"NEVER!"

"Fine! I'll just make you give it to me. Let's go back to the place where I killed your friends!" and just like that, we were back to my nightmare come true.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Walk Down Memory Lane

**Musa's POV**

"Power of the 9 Crystals!" She tried to hit me with power stealer and all these other spells to steal my power but I was way too fast.

"Stereo Crash! Harmonic Attack!" I yelled all my power moves but she dodged them which was shocking because some of them were even witch spells as well. Then, she hit me with a fire electricity shot that hurt me beyond a painful reach. Then a flashback came.

**Flashback**

Tuneful shot me endlessly. She didn't care that if she destroyed me, my power would disappear. Then, she hits my friends with a small twister and knocks them off their feet. Then, Riven went up and took my place and fought her.

"Riven, NO!"

"Musa! You are weak! Let me take your place!"

"You're weak as well! You don't stand a chance against her!" then, she hit him.

Tuneful knocked them all to the floor.

"So, who wants to die first?" She laughed but didn't get an answer liked she wanted.

"No volunteers? Fine! Princess! Pick one of your friends to die first!"

"NEVER!" Then, she killed them all at once.

The power didn't kill me but it wounded me so bad and it hurt too much to move. But I moved anyway.

"Flora! Flora say something! Flo!" I yelled and ran and sobbed.

No one moved a muscle.

"RIVEN! RIVEN! RIVEN!" I yelled and I shook him but, he didn't move, didn't twitch. Nothing.

"No. NO!" I cried and sobbed. My friends and my boyfriend, was dead. But then, my mom appeared and then, well you know. Memories erased, leaving friends, getting attacked, telling my dad the truth, finding my friends again, having fun, then attacked again which is basically now.

**End Flashback**

**Riven's POV**

"Hey guys!"

"What Riven?" everyone said at the same time.

"Where's Musa?"

I saw them shake their heads no. I started to worry about her. Then Tune and the other pixies came and looked around us.

"Where's Musa?" Tune asked.

"We don't know." I replied

. I started to wonder why the pixies had super worried faces.

"Oh no! Tuneful already got to her!"

"Tune, who is Tuneful? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You all must remember Musa! Don't let a spell make you forget her! Remember! Look deeply in your hearts!"

"What do you mean remem…" then memories hit me.

When I chose Darcy over Musa.

The day I was telling Musa I 'kinda' like her'.

When I was being unbelievably happy that Musa had chosen to trust me.

When I was telling Musa to 'come back, come back...to me'.

When I gave my life for Musa's in Darkar's crazed dimension.

When I was hugging, holding Musa.

When I finally realized why I fight...for Musa.

When I finally kissed Musa.

When I felt crushed when Musa broke up with me because of my jealousy.

When I would do anything, seeking advice, to get Musa back.

When I was hanging myself for the better for Musa.

Everything I did was for Musa.

My sweet, amazing Musa.

"Tune, where's Musa?" I asked.

"You still can't go Riven. She needs all of you to remember her. It's the only way to stop her pain."

"Everyone! Please! Look within your hearts! Remember Musa! Remember my sweet Musa! Remember her so we can save her because she's about to die while we're sitting here trying to remember her when we should be helping her."

"What has gotten into you Riven? You **never **beg or plead. Not even for a girl!" The guys asked.

"This girl, Musa, means the world to me. Just remember her. Please! She's in danger!"

They looked at each other and tried.

"There's a glass wall blocking my memories of her. I can't get through it." Bloom said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Smash the glass then. Break it. Do whatever."

"How do we not remember her?" Stella asked.

"Musa's mom put a spell on you to forget her so that way danger wouldn't come to you." Tune replied.

"But how can Musa's mom do that? Her mom's dead." Flora said in within 1 minute she gasped.

"How do I know that?"

"You know that because she told you. She's one of your best friends."

"Come on girls! Let's go save our friend!" Yelled Layla. I was so glad when they said that. I was so glad that they remembered my Musa.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Second Big Rescue

**Musa's POV**

I was about to be done for. I knew that once I died, my powers would disappear forever.

"Come on already! Kill me! Get it over with Tuneful! What's keeping you from killing me!?"

"NOTHING!"

"Actually, we're what's keeping you from killing her!" who said that?

I look over to see the portal and I see all of my friends firing at her. Riven ran over to me and helped me get on my feet.

"Musa, are you ok?"

"How do you remember who I am?"

"Let's just say we broke the glass." I smiled and gave him a big hug.

Then I heard Tuneful say something that sounded like a spell. Then, I was floating in the air against my will.

"Princess, surrender or I'll gladly kill your friends again!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" and then, I was back on the ground and we were at Alfea. I blacked out for who knows what number I'm on this time when we landed there.

**Riven's POV**

"Is she getting better?"

Ofelia came in and shook her head yes, but it was a weak nod. Then, Musa's eyes fluttered open.

"Musa!"

"Hey. Waz sup?"

"You scaring me to death again." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and brushed her hair.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the quad. Chill out Musa. You just woke up."

"How long has it been?"

I sighed when she asked. I knew she wouldn't like what I was going to tell her because while she was out for the week, I got some intense wounds.

"Riven? Is everything ok?"

"Fine. You've been out for a week but that's it."

"Ok, well I'm going back to my room and I'm gonna just chill with the girls."

"Ok" and that was it.

**Musa's POV**

"Ms. Ofelia?" I asked.

"Yes, Princess?" I hated it when people called me "princess".

"Please, it's just Musa. I was wondering, what's wrong with Riven?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"All he told me was that I was out for a week. Is there something he's not telling me?"

"Lord Darkar, Valtor, and the Trix attacked us while you were out. Everyone was injured but their wounds were minor. Musa, his wounds were intense, he chances of survival are slim."

"What? You know what, Fine. Just bring him back here and put him to sleep. I'll take care of the rest."

"As you wish Princess Musa, but only this once."

"Thank you."

"Tell him I need to see him. He's in the quad."

"Ok."

I walked out into the quad. I knew he hated lying to me as much as I did to him but it was for his own good. They were talking about something but I didn't care. I just put on a bright face and put my plan into action.

"Hey Riv!"

"Hey Muse. You ok?"

"Yeah. Um… Ofelia wants you."

"Ok. Walk with me there. See you guys later."

We walked there in silence. When we got there, she knew what to do.

"Riven! Thank goodness you came. I need you to take this and lay down." He did as he was told and then he passed out.

"Good. Now I'll give him my Winx so he will survive."

"Do you know how dangerous this can be for you?"

"Yes but his health means the world to me."

I chanted the spell and then I saw my Winx transfer to him but it still wasn't enough. I chanted the spell again and saw more transfer. It seriously drained me but it was worth it. And then, I passed out.

**Riven's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. I looked around and saw Musa lying down in another bed not far from mine. She was sleeping like an angel.

"Well Riven, I'm glad you're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours."

"Why did you need to see me?"

"So I could find a way to keep you alive."

"My wounds were that bad?"

"Yes"

"What happened to Musa?"

"She transferred her Winx over to you so she could save you."

"What!?"

"Don't yell! You'll wake her up and she really needs rest right now."

"I'm already awake." She sat up and looked really tired. But she looked better.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to worry." She laughed softly.

"Why did you do that? You know that you were gonna be weaker."

"I didn't want you to die." Ms. Ofelia came in.

"Musa, Mrs. Faragonda wants to see you."

"Ok. Sorry. You heard her."

"I'll see you later. Ok?"

"'Kay."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Angry Visitor 12 O'clock

**Musa's POV**

I walked to Mrs. F's Office. The halls looked brighter this year. I knocked.

"Come in." I walked in and saw the one person I least expected.

"Daddy!"

"Hey! Do your friends remember?"

"Yes dad. I told my friends everything."

"Good. I have a surprise for you."

"Is it my own music tour?"

"No. You're getting married!"

"What?"

"You are marrying the prince of Eraklion."

"I can't. My best friend Bloom, Princess of Sparx is dating him. Plus, I already have a boyfriend."

"Is he royal?"

"No."

"Prove his royalty and you will marry him. If not, you will marry Prince Sky." "But dad,"

"No buts Musa! You need to marry someone and take over the throne. Prince Sky will be perfect. His parents already agreed. Sky learned yesterday. The wedding is taking place in 2 weeks. If you can prove your boyfriend can be royalty, then I'll put the wedding off. If not, you get married to Prince Sky."

"So your testing my relationship with my boyfriend just for royalty?"

"Yes Musa. Do you have a problem with that?!"

"No father. At least I didn't give up on my dream like you. I will not marry Sky. Whether you want me to or not. I don't care."

"To bad! You don't have a choice anymore!"

"No…"

"That's finally Musa!" I ran away sobbing.

**Riven's POV**

I got up and went to the quad. I told them what happened after they asked why Musa and I were gone for so long.

"Wait, she gave up her strength just to save you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Musa must really care about you." Sky said sadly. I knew something was wrong. Sky only sounds sad when it's something to do with his family or his girlfriend.

"Sky, can I talk to you in private for a minute please?"

"Sure Riven." We walked into Alfea and hung out in the dining hall.

"What's wrong with you Sky? You are never sad unless it has something to do with home or Bloom."

"Well, this is news you or Bloom don't want to hear. So, I'll let Musa tell you while I tell Bloom."

"What does Musa have to do with this?"

"Ask her." Then, I saw Musa running past us, crying her eyes out.

"Musa!" I ran after her. She looked back and stopped.

"Musa, what's wrong?"

"Let's go to the lake and I'll tell you there." She said softly. I

got my leva bike and took her to the lake.

"What is it that bothered you?"

"M dad came. He said that I have to marry Sky."

"WHAT!?"

"He tested us Riv. He said you had to act royalty but I backed down. I said why do you care? All he cares about is having his kingdom under a strong ruler so now I have no choice but to marry Sky."

"That's why Sky was so upset."

"I don't want to marry him Riv. I want to marry you but I can't."

"Let's take you back." I took her back to Alfea and told her to get some rest. That's all I could do.

"It's ok Musa. Everything is gonna be ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Goodbye

**Musa's POV**

"Goodbye." That was what I said to Riven softly.

But saying that was true. He would never see me again. Nobody would ever see me again. Nobody would have known where I had gone to. I would block my magic. This was what I was going to do. When everyone fell asleep, I quickly packed all of my stuff. I changed into clothes that I would be able to move quietly and quickly. I wrote a note for the girls to give to Riven, my father, and one for them. I slipped away and put a note on Mrs. F's Office. I went outside and went to my Believix Speedix form. I flew to Magix and entered the portal.

"Where would you like to go?"

"The place you would least find a fairy."

"Have a nice trip to Earth." And then I went to Mike and Vanessa's house.

"Musa! This is such a great surprise. Where are the other girls?"

"They are still at Alfea."

"Why aren't you there with them?"

"Can I come inside and explain everything to you?"

"Of course sweetie. Come on. Let's get you into some warm clothes and get you something to eat while you tell us what happened." I went and changed. They made this really good chicken and listened when I explained what happened.

"So you ran away because you were forced to marry our daughter's boyfriend." She didn't say it like a question.

"Yes. Please don't tell Bloom I'm here. I don't want anyone to find me."

"We won't sweetie. You can stay in Bloom's room for now."

"Thank you. Good Night."

"Good Night Musa."

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up very cheerful. When I walked into our common room, I froze. There were three notes. They were labeled on the outside. I only opened the one that was for the girls and I.

"Girls? Girls get in here!" I yelled with tears.

"Bloom, what's wrong? What's that?" Flora asked. "

I need all the girls in here so I can read it."

"We are all here Bloom."

"Thanks Tecna."

"What's going on?"

"Listen closely"

_**Dear Girls,**_

_**I'm so sad to leave you without you knowing of my whereabouts but I did what I had to do to get away from my life here in Magix. I ran away. I'm not telling you because I don't want you to find me and bring me back cause then I would have to marry Sky with many doubts. I have left two other notes that I need you to give to Riven and my father. I know you are going to look for me but I promise I will be fine. I will try to send you letters so you know I'm ok. They won't have a return address because I know you would find me that way. I love you girls with all of my heart. Goodbye forever.**_

_**Musa**_

"She left?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." We all started crying.

"I'm going to call Mike and Vanessa. I need to tell them."

"Hello?"

"Hi mom!"

"Hi sweetie! How are you?"

"Mom, Musa ran away."

"Tell what happened." I explained what happened and she said to take it easy and talk to Mrs. F. So, I walked down to her office.

"Bloom, come sit."

"Mrs. F, Musa…"

"Ran away. Yes I know about that."

"How?"

"She left a note on my door. Do you want to hear it?" I weakly nodded my head.

_**Dear Mrs. F,**_

_**I'm so sad to say this but I will be quitting Alfea. As you heard yesterday about the marriage with Sky, I couldn't take. So I ran away. I'm going somewhere far from here. I don't want to be forced to do something that I would always regret and I would hurt Bloom. She should be the one to marry Sky, not me. I like Riven. If I had to marry it would be him. I'm sorry that I left. I wish I could see you again but I can't. This is Goodbye, forever.**_

_**Musa**_

I was sobbing at that point.

"Maybe, you should call Riven and call her dad. To let them know."

"Yes. OF course. Thank you Bloom. Tell your friends that you have the rest of the week off. Even the boys at Redfountain. I know they care about her too."

"Thank you" I walked back and told the girls. When Riven and her father came, all of us had to go to her office and give them the notes. Then, we were in a vulnerable position.

**Riven's POV**

When the guys and I had to go to Alfea, I had a bad feeling. I thought it had something to do with Musa. "Boys, come in."

We walked in and saw the girls with sad faces.

"Where's Musa?" I asked randomly.

"Read this out loud, then we might have a clue." Bloom said.

She handed me a note that had my name on it in the nice writing that I recognized as Musa's.

_**Dear Riven,**_

_**I am so sorry that I didn't tell you but, I had to do this to free myself. I didn't want to be forced into marriage with my best friend's boyfriend. I love you dearly but, I don't want our relationship put to the test again. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have to trust me on this. If I could tell you everything, I would with all my heart but sadly I can't. I Love You, with all of my heart Riven. I mean it. But I can only cause danger to come your way. Goodbye forever my love.**_

_**Musa.**_

I finished reading it and had tears in my eyes.

"Why, why didn't she tell me last night? Why didn't she say goodbye was the last word she was going to say to me?"

"Riven! Calm Down man!" Brandon yelled. I stormed out of the room. I couldn't believe what happened.

"MUSA! Why did you leave!? WHY?!" I screamed.

**Musa's Father's POV**

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Faragonda of Alfea called. She said it was about Musa."

"Then get me there now."

"Yes sir." I hated when I was called there and it was about Musa. Two days in a row to go see her. That was ridiculous. I wonder what she did this time. But when I got there, Musa wasn't to be seen.

"Where is my daughter Mrs. Faragonda?"

"We don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

"Please read this sir. Musa left it for you to read." Said the princess of Solaria.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I am not sad that I have to tell you bye. You forced me into marriage that I didn't want to face. It is your fault that I left. Because of your choices and your actions yesterday, I decided to leave. Now I know that the love of my life is mad at me for not telling him that I was leaving or why. You will never hear from me again. I hope you enjoy it. I packed up all of my stuff. Even the things back at the palace. The servants delivered them to me at Alfea before I left. All you have of me is pictures and memories. Hope you love that. Goodbye forever and ever.**_

_**Musa**_

I started to cry.

"The reason that she left was all my fault and she hates me now." I left sobbing and I hated myself for what I did.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Missed You

**Musa's POV**

I really miss my friends. I missed Riven. But I had to try to forget them. I have to start over.

"Hey Musa. Did you sleep well?" Vanessa was always so sweet to me.

I helped out at the flower shop and made more people come. We started playing music and people loved my voice. They came and saw the plants more lively than ever.

"I slept ok. I saw my friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was nice to see them. I really miss them."

"I bet. You haven't talked to them for a month."

"But I did last night."

"How?"

"I did a spell that let me go to their dreams. I spent time there with them."

"That's good Musa. You need to tell them."

"I can't. I can't put them in anymore danger."

"I understand." I started to cry because I never really had a mother to talk to. She reminded me of all the mother time I missed.

"I know you miss your mom Musa. You'll be ok."

**Stella's POV**

I was in Solaria, spending time in the royal garden when Musa appeared.

"Musa?" Said with a happy-sad voice.

"Hey Stel. How are you?"

"OMG Musa. I've missed you so much!"

I just ran to her and gave her the biggest hug in the world.

"Don't kill me." She said laughing.

"Musa, were have you been?"

"Somewhere."

"Riven really misses you."

"I know. I did a spell to where I can come to your dreams and see you. After I spend one on one time with all of the girls, I'm bringing you to my dream so we can all hang out. Then, I'm going to go see Riven for the rest of the time I have."

"Then let's go shopping!"

"Ok"

We spent the rest of the time shopping and having fun.

"I have to go now."

"What do you mean Muse?"

"My time with you is up. I have to go to Tecna now."

"I'll see you later. I promise." And then, she disappeared.

**Tecna's POV**

I was in an amazing Technology filled world. My dream was amazing but then, the most amazing thing happened. I saw Musa.

"Musa? Is that really you?"

"Yeah Tec. I missed you."

"I've missed you too. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Wanna go play some games?"

"Sure. Just remember I have a limited amount of time."

"Did you use that dream spell?"

"Yes. It was the only way I could see you guys again."

"Good enough."

We played so many games and I let her win about more than half of them. We were having a blast until she said

"My time is up. I have to go now."

"Will I see you again?"

"Yeah. You'll see me again before you wake up."

"See you then." Then, she disappeared.

**Layla's POV**

I was surfing on tides listening to some music when I heard a live singer. She sounded just like Musa and when I saw who it was, I ran on stage and gave Musa the biggest hug.

"Nice to see you too!" She said laughing.

"Oh Musa, life is so miserable without you. Where are you?"

"That is for me to know." She explained what she did and how everything would work out.

"Well, since time is limited, wanna go surfing?"

"Sure." I taught her how to surf and we did a live concert in front of millions of people. But then she had to go.

"I'll see you later Lay!"

"Ok Musa." Then, she vanished. Then, I just danced until I had to go to her dream with all of us.

**Flora's POV**

I was sitting in a beautiful garden full of rare flowers and it was all so beautiful. Then, this bright light appeared. Then I heard

"Hey Flo."

Was that Musa?

"Musa?"

"Hey. Wanna hang out?"

"Oh my gosh Musa! I've missed you so much! Where are you?"

"I miss you too and I can't tell you where I am." She explained what she did to see us and how this worked.

"Can you play some music so I can make these plants healthier?"

"Sure."

After that, we went and had a pillow fight and did so many things I couldn't remember them all. Then, she said what I didn't want to hear.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"See you then." Then, she disappeared into thin air.

**Bloom's POV**

I was on Sparx, dancing in the ball room for fun until a bright light appeared.

"Hey Bloom. What's up?"

"MUSA!" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Where are you? Why did you leave?"

"I can't tell you were I am but, didn't you hear my father's note. **He **is the reason that I left. But come on. Let's dance."

"But you don't have anything to wear."

"Actually, I do."

Then she transformed into this amazing dress that went to her knees. I was wearing a traditional ball gown that was navy blue. My heels and hair was the same as it was at the first dance. Musa wore a soft red dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was curled at the bottom and her heels were a dark red that went to 1 ½ inches high. Both of our dresses were cover in sparkles. We started dancing together and joking around. She explained how everything would work out.

"Come on Bloom. Change into regular clothes."

"Why?"

"We have to go now."

"Where?"

"My dream." We changed and step into her portal thing and went somewhere else.

**Musa's POV**

Bloom and I arrived in Magix with the guys and the rest of the girls.

"How did we get here?" The guys asked. When they turned around and saw me, they yelled

"Musa!"

"Hey guys. I missed you all too." Then everyone moved out of the way so Riven could see me.

"Musa!"

"HI Riven."

He ran up to me and lifted me up off the floor. We kissed while everyone watched. After we broke apart, I explained how this worked and how we have limited time.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Why don't we go to get pizza and just hang out in Magix?"

"Su..." I was cut off by Bloom.

"Let's just do the pizza part. Musa has to see Mrs. F."

"No, you can go see her when you wake up. Let's just go hang out."

We went for pizza and just had fun, When I heard the beep beep; I knew my time with them was up.

"I have to go now. I have one more dream to go and hang out with them."

"Bye Musa." They all said sadly. Well, except for Riven. He knew he was the last one I had to see.

"Bye guys."

"Will we see you again tomorrow?"

"No, this was a strong spell. I need time to recover. You'll see me soon. I Promise" We all hugged and then I disappeared right before their eyes. Now, I thought, I could spend some alone time with Riven.

**Riven's POV**

I was sitting by the lake that Musa and I used to hang out before she ran away. Life was miserable without her. Even the guys complained about how moody I was. Then I saw her. My beautiful Musa appeared before me.

"Hey Riv." She said softly.

"Muse!" I ran and gave her a deep passionate kiss. When we broke apart, I took her to the lake.

"Remember coming here?"

"Yeah. I miss this place. I miss you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"You weren't there when my father read aloud his note did you?"

"No. I ran out after reading your note for me."

"Well, it's his fault that I left."

"Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"No Riven. I have to move on now. But let's have fun. I only have a limited amount of time." She said softly.

We got on the leva bike and went all across the lake. The fun ended when she said

"It's time to wake up now. This is real, if I kiss you goodbye, lipstick will be left on your face."

"I don't care. I just want you back." She kissed me bye and then I woke up. The guys were happy this time.

"I saw Musa!"

"Of course you did Brandon! We all did." I said. I just hopped she was ok.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Spelled

**Musa's POV**

"I'm going to go take a walk!"

"Ok Musa! Just be back when it gets dark."

I went out and started running. I took the way through the forest. The forest always made me feel better. I was calm by the time I was half way through until I saw Lord Darkar with some other guy.

"What do you losers want?"

"Did you hear that Valtor? She actually called us losers."

"I heard her loud and clear. Let's just put the spell on her"

They said some foreign language that I didn't know of and then a ball of darkness shot me and I blacked out. I woke up in the woods were that spell hit me.

"You will now do what we tell you." Lord Darkar said. It was too late to save me. I had no choice but to listen, like a slave.

"Yes master." I replied.

"For now you act like yourself. Tomorrow, you start destroying the world." Valtor said.

"Yes master." Then they left. In a blink of an eye. Then I continued my run. When I went to bed, I did the spell again. I was still able to do the dream spell again but only went to Riven. I think it's time they came to save me.

**Riven's POV**

I went to sleep pretty peaceful. Musa came again. I was so happy and confused. Last night she said she had to recover from the trip she took last night.

"Muse? I thought"

"Thought I couldn't come back? You're right. But this is an emergency. I had no choice but to do the spell again."

"What's the emergency?"

"I was spelled. I have to do whatever Darkar and Valtor wants now. Whatever they say, I have to do. I can't take the spell off. It was an ancient one. Help me, please."

I saw her start to cry. I picked her up and moved somewhere we could sit. I sat down and put her on my lap.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us where you are."

"I was about to tell you."

"So, where are you Musa?"

"On Earth. In Gardena. With Bloom's Earth parents. I stayed there for the month. I had nowhere else to go."

"I'll wake them up now and we'll go and save you."

"You can't get everyone. No one is allowed on campus until 8 o'clock. You have to what til then but you have to hurry. Tomorrow I have to destroy Earth. I have no choice. I tried to fight it when they spelled me but I couldn't."

"You don't worry. We'll be there."

"I'm counting on you."

**Musa's POV**

"I'm counting on you." I said to Riven.

I told him what happened. Then, I felt a tug. NO! I still have time. How do I have to go now? Crap, Darkar.

"Riven I have to go. Darkar, he's calling me. I have to go, I don't have a choice. I'll see you soon!"

Then I saw myself in the woods.

"How did I get here?" I got up and walked around, looking for Darkar and Valtor until I heard them.

I hid and listened to their conversation.

"Are you sure the spell is strong enough? I don't mean to doubt you but I wanna make sure that she will always listen to us."

"Of course. Only true love can break the spell but after she destroys Earth today, she will kill her boyfriend because that is her true love. Only he can break the spell."

"Good. That way she can destroy the universe and we can take over." I ran back to where I was when I woke up and started to cry. I can't kill Riven. He's my only hope of saving my life.

**Riven's POV**

I woke up at 7. I got ready as fast as I could. I wanted to be a little early. I had to save Musa.

"Guys wake up!"

"Why Riven? It's 7 in the morning."

"I know where Musa is." That made them get up. "

How?"

"Brandon, really? I was just about to tell you. She came to my dreams again. She said it was an emergency. Darkar and Valtor spelled her. She has to do whatever they say. But if we hurry, we can save her." I explained the rest to them.

They rushed to get ready and we ran down the stairs and got on our leva bikes. We left a note explaining where we were and what we were doing. The girls were already waiting for us.

"Mrs. F told us. Saladin contacted her right when you left. He saw you guys and read the note. Let's go get Musa." Stella said. We rushed to Magix and got in the portal. I just hope we weren't too late.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rescue of a Lifetime

**Musa's POV**

I looked at my new outfit. It was my 9 Crystals outfit except in one color: black. I was scared to destroy Earth. It wasn't fair just to get a random person and spell them to do whatever you want and make them destroy the universe!

"Why do I have to do it?" I complained.

"Because you have the most powerful gift of all." Valtor said.

I thought of what he said but then it hit me. I only have 8 Crystals.

"Ha! I'm not the strongest! I only have 8 Crystals! I'm missing 1!"

"Either way, you will destroy this planet and then your friends. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE SO JUST OBEY YOUR MASTER!" Darkar yelled.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SLAVE?!"

"Yes Master." I said with regret.

"ACTUALLY, NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND SO MAKE ME! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE, HUH?! WHAT DID EARTH EVER DO TO YOU?! HUH?! WHAT DID EARTH EVER DO TO YOU!?" I screamed. It felt good to let it out.

"YOU WILL OBEY!" He did a spell that hit me. I lost myself. I had turned evil. I had no control over my body. My last thought was about Riven.

**Riven's POV**

We arrived in Gardenia and the sky was red. I knew what was happening. She was beginning the end of Earth.

"We have to get Mike and Vanessa! We have to get them to safety!" Bloom shouted.

"Ok, but we have to hurry if we're going to stop them in time." I yelled.

The girls changed to their Believix Speedix while we rode the leva bikes. When we got there, we rushed inside and asked Mike and Vanessa if they saw Musa.

"She was here early today."

"Why mom?" Bloom asked.

"Because she has been staying with us for the past month."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Bloom asked in shock.

"She told us what happened. She didn't want you to find out. She didn't want you to get you in danger." Bloom's faced soon changed.

"We have to go. We have to go save Musa!"

"Bye mom and dad!" We left and saw Musa floating in the air.

"MUSA, NOOO!"

She looked back at me. But I knew that wasn't the real Musa. She never looked like that. I knew they put a darker spell on her.

"You guys get the monsters, I'll deal with Musa!" I yelled.

I ran through to where she was in front of me floating, destroying Earth.

"Hey Musa! Come fight me! You aren't scared are you?" I yelled.

I t was the only way I could get her attention. She floated down.

"Aw, Riv, you finally got here. Come to see the end of Earth?"

"No. Came to save you."

"That's funny because I don't need saving." She started laughing.

Darkar and Valtor put a spell on us to keep us down. Really though? Serious déjà vu moment except, Musa and Bloom switched places.

"MUSA!" I got up and struggled to get near her, but I got there.

"Musa stop! This isn't you!"

"How do you know?"

"I know because I love you!" She froze.

"Fight it Musa! I know you can get past this!" "

Riv? Only true love can fix me." Then she shook her head.

"What am I saying? I don't love anyone!" she screamed.

"Yes you do! YOU LOVE ME, MUSA! Remember me! Look deep in your heart! You'll find love in there! Love for me! Remember!"

**Musa's POV**

"Yes you do! YOULOVE ME MUSA! Remember me! Look deep in your heart! You'll find love in there. Love for me! Remember!" Riven yelled.

At first I was like, really? I don't have feelings for anybody. I only listen to Darkar and Valtor. But after he yelled those words, memories flew through me. I remembered everything.

_Riven with Darcy._

_Feeling Betrayed by him._

_Him telling me he likes me._

_When he danced with me at the school dances._

_When I sang to him._

_When he held me with his strong arms._

_When he saved me all those times._

_When he kissed me_

_My Riven, My sweet Riven_

Then, a bright light exploded from me. I had my final crystal. With all the crystals together, they went up into the sky.

"What's happening?" Darkar and Valtor yelled.

"I think the crystals are healing her!" Bloom and Riven yelled out. The crystals spun around faster and faster until they created one big beautiful stone: a moonstone. With the moon showing, the moonstone was glowing and sent it brilliant light to me. The light surrounded me and put me back to my normal 9 Crystals outfit.

"What happened?" Valtor yelled/asked.

"The last crystal came to me when Riven told me that I still had love in my heart. Then my last crystal was earned. They made that moonstone and it healed me."

"Impossible!" Darkar yelled.

"No. Sorry. I…" The Trix appeared out of nowhere.

"Need some help?" Icy, Darcy, and Stormy asked.

"You guys get the Trix; I'll deal with Valtor and Darkar!"

Then everyone went to their battle stations. I had to fly behind them to get them real good. The battle was pretty rough. They got the Trix real easily but I had trouble getting Valtor and Darkar. I was hit pretty hard every time and got really bloody. But, luckily I used the all of the moonstones power and fired it at Valtor and Darkar. I hit them so hard, I destroyed them. But, since I used up all of my energy, the moonstone returned to me as a necklace that I can't take off. Then, I fell out of the sky and felt someone catch me. I then blacked out again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Happily Ever After

**Riven's POV**

"Is she awake yet?" Flora asked.

"She opened her eyes once but shut them tight after 1 second." I replied. It's been 2 weeks since the battle in Gardenia.

It was great being back. The Trix went to Light Heavene, a positive thinking camp. Everything went back to normal. Then, her eyes fluttered open.

"Muse?"

"Hey, how long was I out?"

"Two weeks." She sat up and changed into some more comfortable clothes. When she got back, she asked

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing really. We are having a dance for **you** for saving the universe and they want you to perform." I grinned at her shocked face.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. I'm being serious."

"I'm going to go hang with the girls. I have some shopping to do and I need Stella to approve of it." So I walked her back and then went back to Redfountain.

**Musa's POV**

After a long day of shopping, I was beat. The girls decided just to go shopping for me instead because I was performing and because the dance was in my honor. I wrote in my diary:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tomorrow I perform for Alfea and Redfountain for saving the universe. But that's not all! The dance is in my HONOR! I couldn't believe it! I just woke up today from recovering from the battle in Gardenia two weeks ago. I was so excited but I still don't know what songs I want to do. I better go pick them out now. I wish I could write in you more diary but not tonight. I have a mission I need to complete and I don't want to fail my fans (Even though they were really were from RF)**_

_**Sweet Dreams,**_

_**Musa**_

I flipped though many songs and decided what songs I was going to do. I'm doing the first two, the middle two, and the last two.

**Next Morning**

The next morning I practiced for the girls and said that I will rock the house. Then we got ready. I was last to get ready cause they wanted me to look the best. So I helped everyone else get ready. Then, it was my turn. My dress was long.

Like the last dress, it touched the floor. It had a cut at the bottom on the right. The dress was sequined in music note style. At my waist and above was a lighter red. From the waist down, it was a deep red. There were ruffles at my waist that went from the center to the back like a mini cape. My heels were the same deep red but were 2 inches high. My hair was down and it had grown since last time. My hair was straight and went to my ankles. I had a red flower in my hair to match my moonstone necklace and dress.

"You look amazing Musa."

"Thanks! Let's go."

"Now welcome, Alfea's finest singer, Musa! She also saved the universe from Darkar and Valtor!" I walked up and everyone gasped. Then, I started to sing:

**Wide Awake by Katy Perry**

**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake**

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore...  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

(Chorus)  
Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Then I sang "Born This Way"

**Born This Way by Lady Gaga**

_**Intro:]**_**  
It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby**

_**[Verse:]**_**  
My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir**

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

_**[Post-chorus:]**_**  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen

_**[x3]**_**  
Don't be!**

_**[Verse:]**_**  
Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth**

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

_**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus][Bridge:]**_**  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way**

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave.

_**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus][Outro/refrain:]**_**  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!**

_**[Fade away:]**_**  
Same DNA, but born this way.  
Same DNA, but born this way. **

I took a bow and went off the stage to see Riven and my friends waiting for me.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'd Love to dance Riven." And we went off to the dance floor.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

We danced and talked. Life was perfect. I would still have to train of course, but everything fell into place.

"Thank You Riven, for not giving up on me."

"You're welcome Musa."

"I love you Riven." I said sweetly as we slow danced.

"I love you too, Musa." He whispered into my ears. Then we kissed as they song played.

**The End!**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the crappy writing. I thought the plot was good and I thought you guys would like it. I wrote last year and so thought you guys might like it. I know I need to update the other stories and I will hopefully today. I'm so so so sorry. Review please! I wanna hear what you guys think. Thank you so much.**

**PrincessMusa**


End file.
